Marauder Drabbles
by Jeanne is here
Summary: A fine collection of drabbles from the marauder era of Hogwarts. All stories will be K to T and all pairings will be slash unless requested otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Paring: Remus Lupin/James Potter  
Location: Dungeons  
Element: Telephone

Remus was a very angry werewolf. Not only had James, his secret crush, gotten into trouble for making Snape's potion explode, he also got Remus in trouble by saying that Remus was his accomplice in this, not Sirius. So now both Remus and James were in the dungeons serving detention by organizing the storage room where all the ingredients were placed.

"Hey Remus, what's this?" James asked, holding up the oldest telephone Remus had ever seen.

"That James, is a very old version of the telephone. Where did you find it?" Remus asked in turn.

The telephone was a simple one for being so old. It had a dial that allowed a person to put in whatever number they wished along and if it were working, Remus knew that the phone would have no dial tone and so most often when working with the phone getting a hold of the operator would be the best option. The phone itself was a black color, but it had little spurts of splashed on paint of different colors here and there.

"I found it behind the Beetle Eyes, Nightshade and Frog Toes. How does it work?" asked James, much more curious now that Remus could tell him what it was.

"It works by moving the dial to whatever number is needed but because there's no tone for if you've gotten the number in and there's no dial tone, most everybody just put in zero, the operator's number and the operator would get a hold of the needed number," explained Remus fondly, after all, how often did _James _want an explanation for how something works?

"Wow, it sounds complex," gasped James, not really interested in how it worked, just wanting to hear the one he desired as more then a friend talk in that super sexy voice that he got whenever he tried to implode someone's brain with all of his knowledge.

"It was and it's only gotten more complex as time has gone on," replied Remus, starting to bore himself with the facts.

"Hey Remus, I wanted to ask you something," said James, not thinking about exactly what he was going to say.

"Yes James, what is it?" Remus said in response, interested instantly because James never asked anything of him.

"I have a mutual friend who has a crush on someone and they want advice on how to go about getting the person's attention and I'm asking you because the person my mutual friend is interested in is a charming, smart person like you." James rushed, not breathing once during the entire sentence.

"Well, has the mutual friend tried approaching their love interest?" asked Remus, already knowing where this was going but waiting for James to get to it.

"Yes, almost every time the two are alone my mutual friend flirts with their intended," relpied James, completely nervous.

"Does this friend try to get the others attention in other ways?" asked Remus, slightly embarrassed by not picking up on any of the signs beforehand.

"Not really because they just don't know how to go after the one their interested in," James said truthfully.

"You know James, all you have to do is ask me out, and I'll say yes in a heart beat," Remus responded, tired of beating around the bush and all James could do was make a 'meep' sound in response.

It was in that moment James realized that he was sick of Remus never responding to his flirty remarks and caring touches, and that now that Remus gave him the opportunity to truly love the werewolf, James would grab it with both hands. As they say, the rest is history.


	2. Chapter 2

Paring: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
Location: Great Hall  
Element: Gardening

Remus had been eating his lunch peacefully, cheek smudged with dirt, leaves stuck in his tawny colored hair and little petals caught in the golden clasps of his black cloak, when his lover entered the great hall. Sirius had a herbology book in one hand and a small roll of parchment in the other. Remus figured that there was another book, ink and quills, and more parchment paper in the backpack Sirius carried on his back. Remus grinned at his cherished one from around a bite of his peanut butter and raspberry jam sandwhich. Sirius grinned back as he sat next to Remus.

"So Remus," Sirius started, "What did you do in herbology?"

"Sirius," Remus replied, "You know I don't have herbology until after you do. I was gardening over by the abandoned hut."

"What's gardening?" asked Sirius, confused.

"The dictionary definition of gardening is the act of keeping a garden," said Remus, grinning because he already knew what Sirius's next question would be.

"What's a dictionary?" or maybe not.

"A dictionary is a book of words and their meanings," replied Remus.

"Oh," said Sirius, a large grin on his face.

Remus couldn't resist giving Sirius a sticky kiss on the cheek, after all, when else was Sirius ever so adorable.


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Sirius/Remus  
Location: Girls Dormatory  
Element: Musical instament(s) of Your Choice (the voice is what I chose)

"Sirius, why are we doing this?" asked Remus, not sure this was a good idea. Sirius ushered him to lead the way to the girls dormitories.

"Because Remus," Sirius started, confidence filing his voice, "I wanted to prank the girls and you said you'd help me."

"What song did you want to play?" asked Remus quietly, quickly approaching the door to one of the rooms that housed the girls.

"Video Killed the Radio Star, why?" replied Sirius, confused as to why this was asked.

"Just need to know what I'm going to say I cast the spell. Be very quiet." Remus said under his breath, slowly opening the door and whispering the spell. He then just as quietly shut the door and the two boys ran to the great hall. Little did they know that the song would fallow the girls all the way to the great hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: Sirius Black/ James Potter  
Location: Great Hall  
Element: Chocolate Syrup

Sirius was always messy, his bedroom had stuff strewn about the floor that his mother always yelled at him for, the common room looked like a tornado had stricken it when he had been doing homework in that particular room with the help of Remus, the dorm he shared had his clothing everywhere that the house elves had to pick up and wash, even the classrooms became a mess when Sirius was in them. It made sense then, when James came down to the great hall, it looked like Sirius had gotten into a fight with the chocolate syrup and lost.

What had Sirius been eating? Pancakes. Sirius had been eating pancakes and coated them with chocolate syrup, though it also seemed he coated himself with it too. James just grinned and when he reached Sirius' side, he licked some of the mess of Sirius' cheek. Sirius wouldn't be Sirius if he didn't make messes, and James certainly wouldn't be his lover if he wasn't Sirius, so everyone could just ignore Sirius' messes, because Sirius loved James, and James loved Sirius, so all would be right in the world even if it wasn't, because the world could suck it up.


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing: Sirius Black/ James Potter

Location: Boy's Dorms

Element: Bath Time

James decided that Sirius needed a bath. James also decided that he would be the one to give Sirius a bath as Remus was stuck in the medical ward of the hospital. Why did Sirius need help anyway? It's not like he can't get out of his animagus form anyway, right? James has given Sirius an earful when he relized Sirius could not change back for some reason or another and so they decided to pretend that Sirius was Remus' dog that had runaway from home and so his parents sent the dog (when it came back) to Remus to look after. That was three days ago. Sirius had not been bathed since then and now to put it mildly, Sirius smelt like a sewer.

"Siri," James called, now alone in the boys dorm, "Come here you big mutt."

Sirius got off the comfortable carpet that had been spread for him to enjoy lying on, and jumped on James' bed with a pathetic whine, meaning that he wanted affection. James smiled and rand a gentle hand over Sirius before scratching behind the erect ear of his friend. Then, James got up and stood by the door that led to the only bathroom in the shared dorm. Sirius came slowly to James, taking time to stretch his back and legs. James ushered Sirius in the bathroom and Sirius began to wonder what his friend wanted.

"Sirius, you stink and I'm going to give you a bath." James said just as he managed to close the door. This led to Sirius running around like mad, and hiding under the sinks and James transfigured a shower into a tub with a shower head. James then charmed the tub so that only warm water would go through it and that it wouldn't be to hot for Sirius' now sensitive body.

"Siri, one way or another you're getting bathed and I do not want to drag you out from under the sinks, so come here and get in the tub." The rest of the bathing process proceded with Sirius being a pain to wash, get James thoughaly soaked and soapy along with him, but in the end Sirius was cleaned and smelt a whole lot better. It was then after this Sirius was able to turn into a human again.

"James Harry Potter, I'm going to kill you," said a nude Sirius very calmly to a panicked James. James didn't make it out of the boys dorm without getting neon green hair, hot pink skin and sunny yellow eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Place: Broom Closet

Element: Couch

It was a strange occurrence, very strange indeed. For in a small looking broom closet, there was a large couch with more than enough space for two people to sit comfortably on it. On this couch, Sirius found Remus. What was Remus doing on a couch in a closet? Why, drawing a picture of course, as though nothing were wrong with doing such a thing.

"Close the door please," said Remus to Sirius, not once looking up from what he was doing.

Sirius crossed his legs when he sat on the couch next to Remus and shut the door, for there was no leg room in the little broom closet. Remus sat with his legs underneath him as he used the arm of the sofa as a table of sorts. The tiny area was lit by a light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"Why are we on a couch in a broom closet?" asked Sirius, not expecting such a thing from his friend.

"Because I'm drawing a picture and wanted peace and quiet to do it in. I might just kick you out if you refuse to keep your mouth shut while you're here," responded Remus, looking up from his picture for the first time since Sirius entered the closet.

"Oooh, you're drawing a picture! What's it of? Will you show it to me? I bet you're good at drawing. Does James know you're here? I found you by our map of the school you made," Sirius said, mouth moving a mile a minute.

"I'm done already Sirius, though if you want to see it, you can't say anything about how bad it looks, okay?" inquired Remus. He waited until Sirius nodded in affirmation before showing Sirius the picture.

The picture was of Sirius, James and Peter all by the lake talking about something or other. Sirius was smiling as the "audience", while James and Peter were laughing about something. There were trees in the background, and a large squid could be seen drifting around in the waters of the lake. A bird flew in the sky high above the three friends and another bird was in a tree that supported Peter's.

Sirius smiled at the picture and looked over to Remus, whom was in deep thought about something. Sirius scooted closer to his friend, hoping to offer some sort of comfort to Remus, as the boy looked far too depressed for himself.

"I really like the picture Remus; you're very good at drawing. Have you thought about becoming an artist?" asked Sirius, smiling but sounding very serious none the less.

"Yes Siri, I have thought about it but quickly dismissed the idea," Remus replied and with that, he quickly left the broom closet, leaving the picture in Sirius' hand.


End file.
